


first time for everything

by killingfloor



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Bath Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Technically?, Vanilla, askeladd and bjorn are trans :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingfloor/pseuds/killingfloor
Summary: Askeladd had been flirting with Bjorn ever since he met him, but Bjorn just couldn’t take a hint. Now Askeladd’s looking for a more direct way to say how he feels.
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is dedicated to my bf💗
> 
> Also this is set way before canon like a couple months after Bjorn and Askeladd met :)

Saturday crept up on him like every Saturday did, and bathing with all the other men he didn’t necessarily know too well yet was not an ideal situation for him. Though, Bjorn never took too much effort in finding a secluded place to bathe and wash up, relax from all the pillaging he had done since joining Askeladd in the past couple of months. 

Speaking of Askeladd, Bjorn had not seen him with the rest of the men as he usually had every other Saturday; maybe Askeladd was looking for him. The thought made his heart jump but Bjorn pushed that feeling down. Askeladd was quite a handsome Dane, one of the most handsome vikings Bjorn had ever met; he caught his face heating up, his cheeks warm to the touch as he found the perfect place to bathe, a modest nearly blue and translucent pond with a small waterfall. 

Bjorn stripped from his clothes, feeling the cool breeze come off of the pond was relieving in the late spring weather. He stepped into the pond, engulfing himself in the natural spring, dipping his long brunette hair into the water. 

The crack of a twig alerted him, immediately holding his arms over his chest before he saw Askeladd peer around the corner. Bjorn’s heart was beating through his chest and in his ears. “Oh, sorry, didn’t know anyone else was back here...I can leave if you’d like?”

His tone of voice and facial features seemed as if he were betting on the fact Bjorn was going to say no, nearly hoping that Bjorn would beg him to come bathe with him. 

“No, it’s fine,” he said, sinking lower into the pond so as to cover his chest. The water was unusually warm for being so deep in the forest, Bjorn was used to bathing in the cold streams and this felt like heaven. 

He tried not to stare as Askeladd removed his clothes, stealing glances as much as he could. Bjorn hadn’t seen Askeladd fully naked before this, he was a bit anxious and his heart rate rose and rose. 

“See something you like?” Askeladd asked, smug as he ever was. Bjorn immediately looked away, face flushed and beat red. 

“Um...” Bjorn trailed off, not answering him as Askeladd joined him in the pond and moved closer to Bjorn, small waves following him. 

“You’re quite the silent one, aren’t you Bjorn?” Askeladd asked, stepping right next to Bjorn, seeing his bare chest for the first time and the scars that riddled his skin, predominantly two underneath his pectorals which peeled his interest. 

He still hadn’t stood at his full height, chest submerged in water but what he saw from Askeladd made him more ate ease with himself. “Yeah...I really don’t have anything to say.”

“Is that so? I bet you do,” he said, his voice was devilish and flirtatious. Bjorn didn’t know how to react to being spoken to this way, he didn’t have a clue what Askeladd’s goal was. Did he just want to mess with him? Could be likely...surely Askeladd couldn’t think of Bjorn as he thought of him. “I bet you have lots of things to say.”

Askeladd moved a bit closer, inching his way toward Bjorn who subconsciously scooted away from him until his back hit a wall. His thoughts were bouncing against his skull, he didn’t know where to look, and it was definitely not at Askeladd, he just couldn’t, it would overstimulate him to look at the man who had made him feel such a way to where he couldn’t think of even see straight. 

Bjorn took in a shaky breath as Askeladd pinned a hand next to him, nearly boxing him in against the dirt wall. Though Bjorn was taller than him, Askeladd had so much confidence and prowess that it was quite easy to dominate the situation. He swallowed thickly as Askeladd glanced up and down him, Bjorn not knowing that he had stood up to his own full height out of defense and nervousness. “By Gods, you are a sight.”

If Bjorn hadn’t felt embarrassed before, he sure was now; but he didn’t feel compelled to leave, though he didn’t know what Askeladd was waiting for, if his intuition served him correctly in Askeladd’s intentions. 

“I...I am?” he didn’t know why he asked, but no one before had ever fawned over him as Askeladd just had. 

Askeladd chuckled lightly, “I got a pair of eyes, don’t I?” he quipped, taking a little initiative and grazing his fingers against Bjorn’s scarred bicep. Bjorn flinched but only slightly, heat growing and knotting in the pit of his stomach. 

He pursued closer, his face now inches away from Bjorn’s and he could feel his breath against his lips. Bjorn closed his eyes, not know how to react to such intimate behavior as this and before he knew it, Askeladd’s lips brushed against his oh so lightly before going into kiss him. 

Bjorn’s eyes popped open at the contact, he had never kissed anyone before and it felt like sparks flew through his stomach before he leaned into it, his hand cupping the side of Askeladd’s jaw. Askeladd dipped his hands into the water, grasping at Bjorn’s hips to pull him closer and both of them pulled away from the kiss. 

Askeladd looked at Bjorn’s puffy red lips, having bit them before breaking the kiss; he’d never felt this aroused, looking at how expectant and wanton Bjorn appeared. Askeladd moved his hand from Bjorn’s hip to in between his legs and Bjorn gasped, covering a hand over his mouth at the unfamiliar contact. His middle finger rubbed slowly and delicately against Bjorn’s cock, drawing moan after moan from him, his inexperience showing blatantly. 

The rhythm of his fingers sped up, Bjorn’s nails sinking into Askeladd’s shoulders, nearly drawing blood before he slowed his fingers down and sinking them inside of Bjorn, crooking his fingers upward and making Bjorn grimace in a mixture of slight pain and pleasure. 

“Has anyone ever touched you like this?” Askeladd questioned, a tone of cockiness in his voice as he spoke into Bjorn’s ear. 

Bjorn shook his head frantically, breaths heavy as he was filled with a sense of fullness as Askeladd slid a second finger inside of Bjorn, stretching him further as his thumb circled around Bjorn’s cock. 

His lips grazed Bjorn’s collarbone before sucking at his skin, raising reddening soon-to-be bruises. Askeladd wanted to mark him more, wanted to make Bjorn his as he fucked him with his fingers and giving him love bites all over. Bjorn scratched at Askeladd’s back more and more as he grew closer and closer to his climax. 

Before Bjorn could even catch his breath, Askeladd pulled his fingers away, causing Bjorn to make mewl in dissatisfaction. “Patience,” he spoke softly as he grabbed underneath Bjorn’s thighs and pushed him up, having him sit on the edge and forcing his legs open. Bjorn dug his nails into the grass he now sat on as Askeladd drug his lips up his thigh, giving him bruising and teasing kisses. 

Askeladd reveled in the soft moans that fell from Bjorn, though he could tell he was frustrated from the lack of stimulation, Askeladd quickly and with no notice pressed his tongue against Bjorn’s cock before flicking the thick muscle against the bundle of nerves. Bjorn’s thighs couldn’t clamp around Askeladd’s head as he held them to either side; Bjorn was impressed at his strength, making him even more attracted to the man. 

His back arched as Askeladd’s tongue moved quicker against him, causing Bjorn’s climax to grow and grow, knotting in his stomach faster than he had expected. His head felt light and his muscles were tightening, he grabbed ahold of Askeladd’s hair, fingers dragging through the blonde strands. A sense of euphoria washed over him, affection and emotions running high. 

“Askeladd...” he trailed off, voice strained and a bit wobbly from all of the stimulation, he almost couldn’t handle it, couldn’t even make a coherent thought as his first orgasm hit him, tightening up and muscles contracting before he fell back against the grass, moaning as Askeladd still kept his tongue in place before Bjorn shoved his head away due to overstimulation. 

“Too much?” he asked, watching Bjorn’s chest fall and rise with every deep breath as he nodded. Askeladd pulled himself out of the water and lay next to Bjorn, hands moving across his chest, pinching one of his nipples lightly. “You’re quite the entertainer.”

Bjorn looked over at Askeladd before rolling his eyes and bribing him in for a kiss to which Askeladd deepened. He knew now that Bjorn was woven into his grip and he couldn’t escape, Askeladd smirked at such a thought.


End file.
